It's Black Magic, Charlie Brown!
by French class
Summary: Another crossover I couldn't resist
1. Preparing for the Test

[A/N] This is one of my favorite MLP: FiM episodes, "The Crystal Empire, Pts. 1 & 2" I couldn't hesitate but make a Peanuts special of it. I also have new characters to add to my list.

Charlie Brown's OC "BBBFF" Harold = I think we all know who this one is

The Little Red-Haired Girl = Princess Cadance

Snoopy = Spike

If I ever need more characters to add to my list, I will add them to my list in my notes. Thank you.

* * *

It was just another day in Charlie Brown's room. But just then, Snoopy came in.

"Hey, Snoopy! How was your trip to the Capitol?"

Snoopy nodded, thinking, "It was fine, thanks for asking." He presented Charlie Brown with a letter from the Professor. Charlie Brown read the letter. Upon reading the letter, Charlie Brown was worried.

"Oh, no! Oh, this is terrible!" Charlie Brown cried.

"What's wrong?" Snoopy thought.

"The Professor wants me to take 'The Ultimate Test'!"" Charlie Brown responded.

"The Professor wants ME to take it, TOO!" Linus replied.

"Oh, no! Snoopy, I need pencils and loose leaf paper! ASAP!"

"Hey, guys," Lucy chimed in. "I came in about how you'll FAIL the Ultimate Test!"

"Lucy, it's a big deal! If I fail, I might lose my position as his student! AND I'll be stripped of my membership from the Miley Cyrus fan club!"

"Oh, no! That's terrible!" Linus replied.

"If I pass, I may develop as a character," Franklin added generically.

"We must study!" Charlie Brown decided. "Snoopy, quiz me!"

Snoopy converted his doghouse into a nearly exact replica of the set of "Jeopardy!". He seated Charlie Brown with Linus, Lucy, Schroeder, Peppermint Patty and Franklin, and started.

"Category 'Time and Space' for 500," Charlie Brown said.

Snoopy read. His voice sounded like Ryan Seacrest.

"I turn polar bears white and will make you cry. I make guys have to pee and girls comb their hair."

Linus buzzed in. "What is time?"

Snoopy was bored after 3 questions. He muttered to himself, "Why are we doing this, anyways? It's just a test..."

Sadly, he left the microphone on and they all heard. "JUST A TEST?!"

"I'll have you know that this the ULTIMATE TEST we're talking about," Peppermint Patty said.

"Look at the time!" Schroeder said, looking at his designer watch. "The professor wants us at the Unexpected Castle! Right now!"

They packed their bags and left a note. They were on their way to the Unexpected Castle.

* * *

At the Unexpected Castle, the kids saw the Professor in his throne, as usual. We couldn't see him because he's an adult.

"We came as fast as we could, Professor," Charlie Brown stated.

"Hello, my most faithful student," the Professor greeted. All we could hear was the usual "womp womp womp" from adults.

"You wanted us to take the Ultimate Test, O great sir?" Linus asked.

"Yes, my dear students," the Professor answered.

"I brought all the paper and pencils I could buy with 3 dollars and 35 cents," Charlie Brown said. "Just give me instructions and I'll be ready to go."

"No, no, it's not that kind of test," the Professor clarified. "It's a different kind of test."

"Really?" Charlie Brown said. "What kind of test is it?"

"A test using subconscious personality traits," the Professor answered.

"Like a personality test?"

"No. Let me explain." The Professor walked to a chalkboard and drew some pictures.

"It involves your brother, Harold; and his wife."

"The Little Red-Haired Girl?"

"Yes. They are trying their best to save the Crystal Republic from a corrupted shadow princess named Midna. A long time ago, me and my sister, named Luna, had a close relationship with Midna. She got ahold of a note laced with neurotoxins that killed her. She sought revenge on the person who sent her the letter.

"She traced the letter back to the innocent Crystal Republic and contemplated her revenge. The townspeople panicked and Midna took advantage of their helplessness and mercilessly destroyed them. The Crystal Republic was wiped from history after SHE came around.

"When the empire was stil here, the joy that their people shared was reflected across the whole country and protected it from dark forces. But when the people became confused and upset, they became vulnerable, and black magic was reflected across the people of our nation.

"But Midna conveniently rose back from the underworld, and Harold and Cadance rose support to bring the Crystal Republic back and save the country. They have been working their rumps off trying to protect the people from darkness and spread good will across the Crystal Republic, thus the entire country.

"But they cannot do it alone; they require backup. You, Charlie Brown, and your friends must find a way to protect the people of the Crystal Republic. And remember, the fate of the nation is in your hands and wands."

"You won't be sorry, Professor!" Charlie Brown shouted, in pursuit of the Imagination Express.


	2. The Failure Song

Charlie Brown walked out of the Unexpected Castle with a poker face. Snoopy was curious about Charlie Brown's test. He couldn't help but pull him aside at the train station. He still had the Ryan Seacrest voice from earlier.

"What happened in the Unexpected Castle? Did you pass? Did you get a desirable grade? Or... did you FAIL?"

Charlie Brown sighed as "The Failure Song" began to play, but immediately changed to "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars. Charlie Brown was wearing shades with 6 cosplaying bronies behind him. He began to sing a different song.

* * *

Today I don't feel like passing my big test

I'm just gonna play it a fail

Don't feel like saving everything

And that just makes me wanna sing

That today I swear I'm not gonna pass my test

Oh, the Professor wants me to help my brother and his wife

But I'm just gonna ruin everybody's life

Everything I've done I've done wrong

* * *

Suddenly, Charlie Brown was in a classroom and started writing on a chalkboard.

"The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109!"

We hear a "womp womp womp" coming from off-screen.

"That's wrong?" he said. The music continued.

* * *

Oh, the Professor thinks I'm the one who can make a change

I doubt I'm even in his top 10 range

That is why I'm singing this song

Oh, yes, I said it, I said it, I said it cause it's true

Today I don't feel like passing my big test

I'm just gonna play it a fail

Don't feel like saving everything

And that just makes me wanna sing

That today I swear I'm not gonna pass my test

Ultimate Test!

* * *

Snoopy contributed the "woo hoos".

* * *

Tomorrow I'll wake up and the whole world is dark

And no one can save us, not even Tony Stark

And it's gonna be all my fault

I'll fail my brother and the Little Red-Haired Girl

And eventually I'm gonna fail the whole world

Everything will come to a halt

Oh, yes, I said it, I said it, I said it cause it's true

Today I don't feel like passing my big test

I'm just gonna play it a fail

Don't feel like saving everything

And that just makes me wanna sing

That today I swear I'm not gonna pass my test

No, I ain't that kind of guy

I'll just make them all cry

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, noooooo

I'll just let the darkness through

And everyone yells, "Boo!"

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeahhhhhh

Oh, today I don't feel like passing my big test

I'm just gonna play it a fail

Don't feel like saving everything

And that just makes me wanna sing

That today I swear I'm not gonna pass my test

Ultimate Test! [x3]

* * *

"I don't get it," Snoopy ungratefully replied.

"That wasn't the test!" Charlie Brown shouted, frustation obvious.

"Charlie Brown, you blockhead! You made us miss the train!" Lucy shouted, frustation bursting.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

* * *

"Finally!" Lucy said, half sarcastic shout, half sigh of relief. They all boarded and began their journey to the Crystal Republic.


End file.
